Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 December 2014
08:24 hai 08:26 why is chat ded? 08:26 dunno 08:26 lol 08:27 working on PVZ: Final Adv... 08:29 test 08:29 im adding Phum-shroom 08:29 Phume* 08:26 dunno 08:26 lol 08:27 working on PVZ: Final Adv... 08:29 test 08:29 im adding Phum-shroom 08:29 Phume* 08:31 whos phume-shroom 08:34 it shoots spores and blows fume but it is weaker than a normal plant 08:35 but its plant food ability is insane! 08:36 its plant food ability is a mix of Puff-shroom and Fume-shroom's ability PLUS it affects all of its kind 08:26 dunno 08:26 lol 08:27 working on PVZ: Final Adv... 08:29 test 08:29 im adding Phum-shroom 08:29 Phume* 08:31 whos phume-shroom 08:34 it shoots spores and blows fume but it is weaker than a normal plant 08:35 but its plant food ability is insane! 08:36 its plant food ability is a mix of Puff-shroom and Fume-shroom's ability PLUS it affects all of its kind 09:56 maybe??? 09:57 are uokay? 09:57 with me controlling it 09:58 no 09:58 im playing mc with my friend 09:59 srry im uncomfortable with u controlling it 09:59 im just axing 09:59 lol 09:59 idk 09:59 im bored 10:01 me too 11:49 hi 11:49 Char 11:53 ohiya 11:55 kden 12:28 <656339> Hi 12:29 <656339> I open the page in Turkish ? In addition to the Turkish language. 12:37 Wat. 12:37 Charmande red321 12:37 pungbumb. 12:37 Charmande red321 12:38 Creative Slime 12:38 Dat Plants Who Destroys 12:38 Cereal 12:38 Reapeageddon 12:38 Reap 12:42 ohiya 12:43 Oh boy. 12:43 I haven't seen GT3 in a seriously hyper super ultra superduper long time 12:43 ooh wachu saaaaaaaaaaay 12:44 (approx. 5 months?) 12:44 lolwut srsly? 12:46 *explodes for the 19282512th time* 12:46 I hate this computer's speakers. 12:49 Hi 12:50 Oh hi. 12:50 YES soemone's not afk 12:50 *throws Magneton on TZ* 12:50 DED. 12:51 HOW DARE YOU, PREPARE TO DIE! 12:51 (The Zombie O.O challenges Rasengan to a fight!) 12:52 .-. 12:57 So you want to fight. 12:57 Dolan duk go. 12:58 *dolan duk explodes* 12:58 Ze back. 12:58 BEGIN THE POKEMON BATTLE. 01:00 Den you send out one first. 01:00 lel 01:01 C'mon do this. 01:02 *Sends out Spanker! (Hariyama)* 01:04 *Sends out HowToFly (Pidgeot)* 01:04 (This is how I named my Pidgeot in FireRed) 01:04 LOL. 01:04 DANGIT, the type advantage 01:05 Shush, I have a Magneton. 01:05 Gen VI method? 01:05 Nope. 01:05 Oh. 01:05 Gen III 01:05 Let's do this retro style then. 01:06 So who first? 01:07 Hmm 01:07 You 01:07 I guess. 01:07 welp 01:07 *HowToFly used Wing Attack!* 01:07 Beclause speed 01:08 Super effective! 01:08 Your turrn then. 01:08 Spanker used Smelling Salt! 01:09 And now it's your turn. 01:09 (Let's not describe damage. XD ) 01:09 *HowToFly flew up!* 01:09 ((He's gonna use Fly) 01:10 *Spanker used Endure!* 01:10 *HowToFly used Fly!* 01:10 Super effective! 01:10 Spanker endured the attack! 01:11 Spanker used Arm Thrust! 01:11 What will Pidgeot do? 01:12 *HowToFly used Wing Attack!* 01:12 Super effective! 01:12 Spanker fainted! 01:12 The Zombie O.O sent out Aggron! 01:13 *Rasengan553 withdrew HowToFly!* 01:13 *Rasengan553 sent out Zappid! (Magneton)* 01:14 Aggron used Mud Slap! 01:15 *It's super effective! (4x damage.)* 01:15 *Zappid used Thunder!* 01:15 (Electric type affects part rock-types) 01:15 Huh. 01:16 It says "Aggron takes 1x damage from Electric." 01:16 (Your turn I suppose.) 01:18 (I said your turn?) 01:22 Wat. 01:22 *clears le chat* 01:22 The crash attacked, Mr. Rasengan553. 01:22 wow more pokemans 01:23 Yeap. 01:23 It's Spanker (dead now) Aggron VS Zappid and LearnToFly 01:24 watdahell is a Zappid 01:24 its the nickname of Rasengan's Magneton. 01:25 Magneton 01:25 is 01:25 the definition 01:25 of an electric 01:25 Illuminati 01:25 And LearnToFly is his Pidgeot. 01:25 While Spanker is my Hariyama. 01:25 yah i know tahat one 01:25 tahayt 01:25 lol 01:26 I suppose it was your turn now TZ 01:26 Five Nights at Banette's 01:26 Yeap. 01:27 Do what you needed to, TZ 01:27 Aggron used Metal Stuff 01:27 Zontinue le battle 01:27 LEL zontinue 01:27 Aggron used Mud Slap 01:27 (That's the only effective move I ducking have) 01:28 wats Rasen's current pokeman 01:28 Electric Illumianti? 01:28 Yeap. 01:28 welp 01:28 *It's super effective!* 01:28 SUPER EFFECTRIVVE! 01:28 Magnet Ton died yay 01:28 What will Zappid do? 01:28 *Zappid fainted!* 01:28 NVM 01:28 (We all have 6 pokemon) 01:28 The Zombie O.O retrieved Aggron! 01:28 i cant believe 01:28 that Mud 01:28 can effect magnets 01:29 The Zombie O.O sent out Shrekter (Metagross)! 01:29 "Mega Gross" 01:29 *Rasengan553 sent out BURN OVER! (Charizard)* 01:29 how daer u 01:29 DANG YOU 01:29 welp 01:30 at least this game doesnt involve megas 01:30 Type effectiveness again. 01:30 *BURN OVER used Blast Burn!* 01:30 (It can be learned by Charizard in Gen. III) 01:30 but 01:30 metagrosss 01:30 Yᵒᵘ Oᶰˡʸ Lᶤᵛᵉ Oᶰᶜᵉ﻿ 01:30 can survive 01:31 Super effective! 01:31 Metagross' Sitrus Berry recovered HP thoguh 01:31 *Metagross' turn* 01:31 Shrekter used Rock Tomb! (Can be learnt, birch) 01:31 Super effective! 01:31 lol no strategy much? 01:31 LOL. 01:32 *BURN OVER used Blast Burn!* 01:32 Super effective! 01:32 *It's super effective!* 01:32 Metagross still survives this tho 01:32 Metagross still survives doh 01:32 cuz THAT SP DEF 01:32 then realized that Metagross got burnt 01:33 (Status effects are here too) 01:33 The Zombie O.O retrieved Shrekter and sent out GigaShark (Sharpedo)! 01:33 *Rasengan553 withdrew BURN OVER!* 01:33 OH NO 01:33 what gen is this? 01:33 hoenn region? 01:34 Yeap. 01:34 *Rasengan553 sent out ZapOutDere! (Raichu)* 01:34 do u have a camerupt tz? 01:34 CUURSSE YOOUUU 01:34 *ZapOutDere used Thunder!* 01:34 i guess not 01:35 *Sharpedo evades the attack* 01:35 (You don't control le fight, Char) 01:35 just predicting 01:35 besides 01:35 a control this chat 01:35 *i 01:35 (guppi dus) 01:35 no every 01:35 user with brenz 01:35 controlll the chat 01:36 and the A 01:36 Charmande: I have a Magcargo. 01:36 welp ur ded 01:36 Wat. 01:36 Sharpedo used Earthquake! 01:36 GGeh 01:36 basin sa lagi mag kargo an imo lucon lol 01:37 if Magcargo appears in real life 01:38 Oh poo. 01:38 Magcargo's body temperature is approximately 18,000 degrees F. Water is vaporized on contact. If this Pokémon is caught in the rain, the raindrops instantly turn into steam, cloaking the area in a thick fog. 01:38 Super effective! 01:38 wtf 18,000 F 01:38 *ZapOutDere used Thunder!* 01:39 SUPER EFFECTIVE! 01:39 *Sharpedo inflicts damage* 01:39 GigaShark fainted 01:39 wats Sharpedo's ability? 01:39 Charmande: Rough Skin 01:39 oh wait 01:39 i just realized 01:39 this is GEN III 01:40 LOL. 01:40 most legit fact: water bottles are more effective than science crap 01:42 The Zombie O.O sent out Salamence! 01:42 Oh snap. 01:42 too much Pseudos 01:42 Wait. 01:42 ur pseudo legendaries crashed my chat 01:42 Normal-type move magics. 01:43 (...that I named "DragoSwag" 01:43 wait what is ur poketeam? 01:43 (I think it's your turn TZ) 01:43 over 9001? 01:43 Okay. 01:43 DragoSwag used Hyper Beam! 02:06 just too frikin ded users fighting over overused shiz 02:06 Lol. 02:06 (Kills charmande) GTGEHHH 02:06 and im apparantly controlling this caht 02:06 so... 02:07 *ab00ses* 02:07 So PSI 360 turn 02:07 (BURN OVER has medium health) 02:08 syup that happens/s 02:14 doing crap stuff with that calculator 02:59 Welp. 03:00 Woopity 03:00 woop 03:04 Hello. 03:04 I'm gonna use this account while my original account is done with the username change... 05:09 Https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=DfGcVX5ljiw 06:04 Hello. 06:04 Hello 06:05 "LeotheFox" SB, is that you? 06:05 Yep. 06:05 Ha 06:05 I always knew who somebody was after his rename. 06:05 *even after his rename 06:06 I finally got an idea for some SAS4 thing. 06:07 "Jumper". 06:08 It's a boss which has low HP, bit is very fast, climbs walls, and jumps from place to place, and is immortal when jumping. 06:08 (troll) 06:08 *but 06:09 I got the idea from the Λ2 enemy "Fast Zombie". 06:09 *λ2 06:10 In λ it's a zombie which is fast and climbs buildings. 06:10 *λ2 06:05 *even after his rename 06:06 I finally got an idea for some SAS4 thing. 06:07 "Jumper". 06:08 It's a boss which has low HP, bit is very fast, climbs walls, and jumps from place to place, and is immortal when jumping. 06:08 (troll) 06:08 *but 06:09 I got the idea from the Λ2 enemy "Fast Zombie". 06:09 *λ2 06:10 In λ it's a zombie which is fast and climbs buildings. 06:10 *λ2 06:05 *even after his rename 06:06 I finally got an idea for some SAS4 thing. 06:07 "Jumper". 06:08 It's a boss which has low HP, bit is very fast, climbs walls, and jumps from place to place, and is immortal when jumping. 06:08 (troll) 06:08 *but 06:09 I got the idea from the Λ2 enemy "Fast Zombie". 06:09 *λ2 06:10 In λ it's a zombie which is fast and climbs buildings. 06:10 *λ2 06:28 ...k 06:06 I finally got an idea for some SAS4 thing. 06:07 "Jumper". 06:08 It's a boss which has low HP, bit is very fast, climbs walls, and jumps from place to place, and is immortal when jumping. 06:08 (troll) 06:08 *but 06:09 I got the idea from the Λ2 enemy "Fast Zombie". 06:09 *λ2 06:10 In λ it's a zombie which is fast and climbs buildings. 06:10 *λ2 06:28 ...k 06:53 https://join.me/209-787-732 06:07 "Jumper". 06:08 It's a boss which has low HP, bit is very fast, climbs walls, and jumps from place to place, and is immortal when jumping. 06:08 (troll) 06:08 *but 06:09 I got the idea from the Λ2 enemy "Fast Zombie". 06:09 *λ2 06:10 In λ it's a zombie which is fast and climbs buildings. 06:10 *λ2 06:28 ...k 06:53 https://join.me/209-787-732 07:26 We already know you're awesome you always say that �� 2014 12 08